The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a proning bed which permits rotation of a patient supported on a patient support surface of the bed.
In an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a frame of the bed is operated to rotate the patient a full 360xc2x0 about a longitudinal axis of a patient support assembly. In other words, the patient can be rotated 180xc2x0 to prone the patient to aid with respiratory disorders such as Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS), or in order to perform surgical procedures or to permit the patient to lie face down on the support surface. The present invention permits full 180xc2x0 rotation of a patient located on a patient support surface while providing spinal stability for spinal trauma patients.
The present invention illustratively provides a cantilevered design which cantilevers the entire patient support assembly from a foot end support assembly of the bed. No other support is required for rotation. The cantilevered design facilitates access to the head end of the bed which is substantially free from structural support. C-arm access is provided over the entire patient support surface for full body imaging.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a proning bed comprises a frame, a first support member coupled to the frame and configured to be located adjacent a posterior side of a patient, and a second support member coupled to the frame and configured to be located adjacent an anterior side of the patient. The proning bed further comprises a first patient support including an inflatable bladder, the first patient support being supported by the first support member and configured to support the patient in a supine position. A second patient support is supported by the second support member and is configured to support the patient in a prone position. The first support member and the second support member are configured to rotate the first patient support and the second patient support about a longitudinal axis.
Illustratively, a rotatable drive mechanism is operably coupled to the first support member and the second support member, the drive mechanism being configured to rotate the first patient support and the second patient support about the longitudinal axis. The drive mechanism is further configured to rotate the first patient support and the second patient support by at least 180xc2x0 about the longitudinal axis.
Further illustratively, the second patient support includes an inflatable bladder. A controller is configured to selectively inflate and deflate the inflatable bladder of the first patient support and the inflatable bladder of the second patient support.
Illustratively, a fluid supply is in fluid communication with the inflatable bladder of the first patient support and is configured to inflate and deflate the bladder.
Further illustratively, the first support member comprises at least one pivotable door configured to provide access to the patient in a prone position, the inflatable bladder being coupled to the at least one pivotable door. The second support member comprises at least one pivotable door configured to provide access to the patient in a supine position.
Illustratively, a backboard is supported by the first support member, the backboard being removably coupled to the proning bed and configured to facilitate transport of the patient to and from the proning bed. The backboard includes at least one air bladder configured to provide a pressure reducing surface for the patient. A plurality of connectors are configured to mechanically couple the backboard to the proning bed.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method for handling a patient on a proning bed is provided, the method including the step of providing a proning bed having a bed support, first and second support members, and first and second patient supports coupled to the first and second support members, at least one of the first and second patient supports including an inflatable portion, and the patient being supported by the first patient support in a supine position. The method further includes the steps of coupling the first support member to the bed support, coupling the second support member to the bed support, positioning a patient on the first patient support in a supine position, and inflating the inflatable portion. The method also includes the step of moving the first support member and the second support member so that the patient is supported by the second patient support in a prone position.
Illustratively, the first patient support includes an inflatable portion and the second patient support includes an inflatable portion. A fluid supply is configured to selectively inflate and deflate the inflatable portions of the first and second patient supports. The method further illustratively includes the step of inflating the inflatable portion of the second patient support before the first and second support members are moved.
Further illustratively, the step of inflating the inflatable portion comprises the step of inflating the inflatable portion of the first patient support. The method illustratively includes the further step of deflating the inflatable portion of the first patient support.
Illustratively, the step of inflating the inflatable portion comprises the step of inflating the inflatable portion of the first patient support before the first patient support is coupled to the bed support.
Illustratively, the method further includes the step of removing the first support member after the step of moving the first support member and the second support member.
Illustratively, the method further includes the steps of transporting the patient to the proning bed on a backboard, and removably coupling the backboard to the bed support.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a therapy bed comprises a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a patient support assembly coupled to the frame and configured to be rotated about a longitudinal axis. The patient support assembly includes a backboard having a first patient support surface. The backboard is removably coupled to the frame to facilitate transport of the patient to and from the therapy bed.
Illustratively, the therapy bed further comprises a second patient support surface, the patient lying on the first patient support surface in a supine position, the first and second support surfaces configured to rotate by at least 180xc2x0 about the longitudinal axis so that the patient is lying on the second patient support surface in a prone position.
Illustratively, the backboard includes an inflatable portion which is deflated when the patient is in the prone position. The second patient support surface includes an inflatable portion which is inflated when the patient is in the prone position. A fluid supply is configured to selectively inflate and deflate the inflatable portion of the backboard and the second support surface.
Further illustratively, the frame includes a rotatable drive mechanism coupled to the patient support assembly.
Illustratively, a plurality of connectors mechanically couple the backboard to the frame.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method for handling a patient on a therapy bed is provided, the method including the steps of providing a backboard including a first patient support surface, positioning a patient on the first support surface in a supine position, and providing a therapy bed in spaced relation to the backboard, the therapy bed including a base and a frame coupled to the base. The method further includes the steps of transporting the backboard to the therapy bed, releasably coupling the backboard to the frame, and rotating the first patient support surface of the backboard about a longitudinal axis.
Illustratively, the method further includes the steps of providing a second patient support surface, coupling the second patient support surface to the frame, and simultaneously rotating the first patient support surface and the second patient support surface. The step of simultaneously rotating the first patient support surface and the second patient support surface comprises rotating the first patient support surface and the second patient support surface by at least 180xc2x0 about the longitudinal axis.
Illustratively, the backboard includes an inflatable portion and the second patient support surface includes an inflatable portion.
Further illustratively, the method comprises the step of inflating the inflatable portion of the backboard before the rotating step. The method illustratively includes the further step of deflating the inflatable portion of the backboard.
Illustratively, the method includes the further step of inflating the inflatable portion of the second support surface.
Further illustratively, the therapy bed includes a fluid supply configured to selectively inflate and deflate the inflatable portion of the backboard and the inflatable portion of the second patient support surface.
Illustratively, the method further includes the step of removing the backboard from the therapy bed after the step of rotating the first patient support surface and the second patient support surface.
Further illustratively, the step of releasably coupling comprises the step of mechanically coupling the backboard to the frame through a plurality of connectors.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.